Distractions
by purrpickle
Summary: In the same universe as Scraps #100 and 101: a collection of Santana/Tina/Rachel one-shots and drabbles. Or, as I like to call it, Santinchel. Not in chronological order, and pretty much now just a collection of Santinchel and not necessarily related at all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Well, here's my collection o' Santinchel stories. This particular one was prompted by lightblue-Nymphadora, who gave me coconut. These, like This Tiring Mischief, shall probably not be in chronological order. Also, blame Jamith where this one ended. :p

* * *

Rachel was sipping her coconut rum june bug cocktail and sunbathing when two shadows fell over her. "Yes?" she asked, looking up to see her two girlfriends standing there, still dripping water, their hands on their hips.

"You haven't gone into the pool yet," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason why not?" Tina finished.

Studying the two girls behind her sunglasses, Rachel smiled and took another sip. "I'm enjoying the sun." Licking her lips, she tilted her head, "But it's about time for me to reapply sunscreen. Either of you want to volunteer...?"

Santana crossed her arms. "Is it waterproof?"

Walking around to Rachel's side, Tina picked up the bottle of sunscreen sitting on the table, urging Rachel to scoot forward on her pool chair. Sitting behind her, she uncapped the bottle.

"Thank you, Tina," Rachel smiled broadly, pulling her hair in front of her shoulder and giving Santana a smug grin, "Do you want me to undo the bikini top?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana plopped down onto the end of the pool chair, straddling it. "I got it, Teeny," she smirked, sliding her hands up Rachel's arms and along her shoulders, reaching the halter top clasp. Goosebumps followed the coolness of her damp skin.

Tina shook her head, smiling to herself. Warming up the sunscreen between her two palms, instead of immediately starting to spread it along Rachel's back, she leaned forward to start kissing up her spine, her hands only coming into play along Rachel's lower back when her lips reached her neck.

Shivering at Tina's wet hair brushing along her skin, Rachel shivered again, letting out a breathy noise when Santana pulled her bikini top down. "Ohh... This is _nice_..." she hummed, meeting Santana's dark eyes.

"Oh, guess I'll have just have to spread sunscreen here, too..." Santana husked, hands coming up to cup and hold Rachel's breasts, supporting them proprietarily, "Don't want _these _getting sunburned."

Squeezing Santana's arms, Rachel jerked, moaning when Tina's mouth became more dominant, her sharp Asian vampire teeth nipping at the point her shoulder met her neck. Withdrawing only to straddle the pool chair so she had better support and balance, Tina slid her hands forward, briefly cupping Rachel's hips before splaying out along her abs.

Sucking in at the small amount of cool lotion left on her palms, Rachel wasn't able to turn her head to look at Tina before Santana was kissing her, drawing her tongue into her mouth as her palms rolled up and down. Having to straighten, pressing into Tina's chest as she attached herself to Rachel's neck, Rachel's breath hitched as her fingers dipped farther down. "This... This isn't putting on _sun_ - _mmm_ - screen..." she managed, opening her legs wider, groaning as Santana's hands fell momentarily to pull them up and set them on either side of her waist, resting on her thighs.

"_Yes_…" Santana hissed, "Teeny, go for it…"

Tina's lips turned up against the column of Rachel's neck. Her fingers stroking along Rachel's bellybutton and lower, just slipping under her bikini bottoms, she lifted her chin, breathing hotly in Rachel's ear, "Are you wet yet?"

Letting out a deep breath of air that turned into a laugh, Rachel's hands fell from Santana's arms to urge Tina's hands lower.

"Just a second," Tina pulled her hands completely back. Grabbing the towel on the table, she wiped off her hands, using her still wet bathing suit as extra guarantee they were clean. "Okay," she slapped her hands back on Rachel's hipbones before kissing her shoulder blade and wrapping her left arm around her waist, urging her to recline a bit more, she pushed her right hand under Rachel's bikini bottoms, "San?"

Already distracted by Tina's fingers sliding down towards where she was anticipating feeling her, Rachel let out an obscene moan when Santana's lips suddenly wrapped around one of her nipples, arching up and grinding her head back into Tina's shoulder. Scrabbling at the back of Tina's neck with one of her hands, her other clutching at Santana's shoulder, Rachel didn't react as her sunglasses toppled off her face. "_Oh_," she gasped, rolling her hips, "Oh, you _guys_…"

"You _are _wet," Tina whispered, sliding her fingers up and down, testing the best angle of her wrist to reach more wet heat, "How long?"

Rachel swallowed. "You… You two. Standing in front of me. Tina. Santana. I – _oh god_!" Slamming her head back again, Rachel gasped, bucking as Tina's fingers pushed down, her palm grazing along her clit, Santana's teeth clamping down on her nipple as her other hand took care of the other. "I…" she stuttered, "You… I _love yo-**ooooou**_."

Tina's tongue dragged up the side of her neck. "And we love you," she whispered again, hot breath playing along Rachel's ear. "Come on," she smiled, kissing along Rachel's jaw until she turned to kiss her, "What do you want?"

Rachel's fingers tensed in her girlfriends' hair. Swiping her tongue into Tina's mouth, she gasped, twisting as Tina's fingers pressed low, gasping again as Santana's hand dropped to join it in a practiced motion. "_You_," she moaned, "_Both of you_."

Santana tugged at Rachel's bikini bottom. "Yeah, Rache," she smiled, bringing her head up, "This pool's private enough. _Lift_. You _know _you want to give us better _access_…"

Staring at her, Rachel nodded. "Okay," she breathed, trying to hunch her hips up, against Tina's hand and Santana's tugging of her bottoms, "I _need _you."

Moaning at the unfettered access she had now that Rachel's suit was fully off, Tina pressed her fingers shallowly into Rachel, barely circling her entrance. "You need this?" she asked, smirking as Rachel tried to pull her into a kiss, "You want _this_?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her. "Please," she breathed, her nails biting into Tina's neck, her other hand urging Santana's head back to her chest, "B-_both_…"

Curling her fingers, Santana pressed purposefully into her clit, rubbing up and down as Tina barely moved farther inside of her. Her mouth opening, no sound coming out, Rachel jerked, a guttural noise finally pushing between her lips. "_Tina. S-San_. You. _Please_."

Santana slid closer, forcing Rachel's legs higher, curling around her hips. "Lean back," she murmured, trusting Tina to hold her up, "_Don't_ fight this."

Tina's free hand came up to press into her throat, feeling the vibrating of her gasps and moans. "Open up… Rache. Let _us_… Treat _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from lovecanbesostrange; Santinchel getting caught (in various stages of undress) by Rachel's dads who were supposed to be out of town. Thanks!

* * *

Her shirt open, bra being removed by Santana's nimble fingers, Tina was introduced to her girlfriend's fathers in the worst way possible. Of course, Rachel's oblivious, "I still can't believe you brought your whole toy chest, Santana," as she walked into the living room wearing _only_ her robe, didn't help any.

The first thing that happened was a dramatic yelling of, "My _eyes_," from Hiram as Leroy tossed the nearest throw at a completely naked Santana. "Please, get… Situated."

"For a _talk_," Hiram stressed.

"At least we can't get Rachel pregnant," Santana preempted unhelpfully, yelping when her girlfriends smacked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **100 word drabble for Riley; Mike is out of town at a dance thing over Sumer break, and Tina walks in on San & Rach 'getting it on', winding up joining them. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel had told her to come right in, so Tina slipped inside her house, "Rachel?"

Silence.

Tina frowned.

After the living room and basement didn't produce anything, she started upstairs. _Finally _hearing a sound coming from Rachel's bedroom, she sped up. "_There_ you are," she announced in relief, "I was – "

Rachel. And Santana. On Rachel's bed.

Naked.

Santana's head between Rachel's legs.

"Tina!" Rachel shrilled, "_I_ – _you_ – "

"Early," Santana provided, pulling back, Rachel compulsively hiding herself. "Good."

"G-good?" Tina squeaked.

Santana shrugged languidly. "With Mike gone for the summer, you're getting lonely, aren't you?"

Tina swallowed.

Rachel nodded.

"_Kehh_…_ayy_."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I reblogged a gifset of the hot!Cheerio and Rachel (after they win Nationals, a random Cheerio grabs Rachel and hugs her - the most popular names for her are Avery and Gabrielle, just so you know) when I got the idea that maybe two thirds of Santinchel wouldn't really like it if that baby Cheerio were trying to get with their girl... So a quick drabble was born!

* * *

"She's flirting with her again," Santana seethed, the plastic of her drink cup crinkling in her hand.

"I know," Tina nodded, giving the Cheerio one of her direct, practiced unamused glares.

"Worst part is, Rachel's oblivious," Kurt cut in, taking the cup away from Santana before it burst from the pressure. "Here, Blaine. Get the devil another cup?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, turning to head towards the kitchen. "Yes, dear."

"Whipped!" Santana sniggered, Tina laughing into her own cup.

Pausing, Blaine turned back around to give the two girls and his chuckling boyfriend a raised eyebrow look. "Or, you think," he offered loftily, crossing his arms and starting to back away, "That maybe she's completely aware of it and shopping for a _fourth_ member of your relationship?"

It wasn't even three seconds later before Santana and Tina were advancing on their girlfriend, wrapping themselves around her arms and practically carrying her up to Quinn's bedroom. "I don't care," Santana was heard to growl, "Sex, now."

"But - !"

"Sorry, Rachel, but I'm with Santana on this one. We want you. _Now_."

"…Oh. Well, alright then. Alcohol _does_ make me extremely susceptible to - _mmmmph, ohhhhh_."

Kurt, staring up the stairs where the door to Quinn's bedroom had just been slammed shut, looked at the crushed cup in his hand, looked at the Cheerio staring where the three girls had gone with a longing, disappointed expression on her face, and gently deposited the cup onto the nearest table. "Lesbians," he shook his head, taking Blaine's arm when he reappeared and stole the drink for Santana, "Blaine, just know I'm happy not to be a gay _female_."

Dropping a kiss to Kurt's forehead, Blaine grinned. "I think I'm happy about that as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **100 word prompt from foxchaos; post-graduation wherein Santana and Rachel assure Tina that she not gonna magically be forgotten and that she's basically stuck with them. Thanks!

* * *

Tina's been crying for hours, and for just as long, Rachel's been trying to get her to stop. Santana, stony-faced as she sits with her back to headboard, finally moves forward and pulls Tina into her front. "Stop," she whispers, brushing her lips against Tina's forehead, "You're stuck with us. Teeny. Please."

Clutching Santana's shirt, Tina bursts into harder sobs, shaking her head, her tears soaking through Santana's top. "I just… I'm so afraid you'll forget me."

Rachel gently strokes Tina's back, biting her lip as tears shimmer in her own eyes. "Sweetie," she whispers, "Our hearts beat for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; jealous Rachel and Tina when some cheerleaders flirt with an oblivious Santana. Thanks!

* * *

Santana was grabbing herself a cup of water between sets of the Cheerio's competition performances when some pretty cheerleaders from Cincinnati just 'happened' to bump into her. It was obvious from where Rachel and Tina were standing that the girls didn't want water – they wanted _Santana_.

It was also obvious, as Santana nodded, placing one hand on her hip and tossing her hair in recognition of something the girls complimented her on, that Santana wasn't aware. She was still high on adrenaline and as arrogant as always, but exchanging determined looks, Tina and Rachel slipped down to claim their woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from foxchaos; Rachel wins first place at some super important singing competition or something, and Tina and Santana congratulate her. Thanks!

* * *

Tina's snuggled against her chest, Santana wrapped around her back. Rachel's already expended a lot of the energy already because of the party and dancing and karaoke and post-winning ritual of vegan donuts, so now all she can do is sit back and wait as her girls get started. It's always how it is. They let her run her crazy before they begin the crazy of their own.

"Winners are hot," Tina murmurs, her hand sliding up Rachel's abs.

"Winners who just happen to be our sexy girlfriends are even hotter," Santana corrects, smirking as her teeth graze Rachel's earlobe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **100 word prompt from lovecanbesostrange; Santinchel - they first met during recess in elementary school. Thanks!

* * *

Santana Lopez was the new kid. Feeling stupid in the ugly dress her abuela had given her, she was contemplating jumping into the nearest mud puddle so she could go home and change when someone approached her.

"You're new," the girl with a too big nosed stated.

"No, you're new," Santana retorted, immediately riled up.

The girl frowned at her, picking at her weird dog sweater. "That makes no sense."

"So doesn't your face."

But before the girl could respond, an Asian girl running towards them tripped into Santana's mud puddle, splattering them. Staring at her, Santana burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Two 100 word drabbles prompted from lovecanbesostrange (I wrote one version before I realized it didn't fit the criteria so I wrote another one XD); Mike seems to try to get back together with Tina, so the three decide on how to let him down easily. Thanks!

* * *

Tina slams the door behind her. "Mayday," she sighs, her eyes wider than Rachel and Santana have ever seen.

Exchanging glances with Santana, Rachel slowly stands up. "Tina?"

Her head bowed, Tina just as slowly walks over to Rachel's bed. "Guys…"

"Yes?" Santana raises her eyebrows, giving her an unamused look, "Speak."

"Mike's back."

Rachel's eyes flicker. "Oh…" she sits back down onto the bed. "And…?"

Tina circles her finger in the air. "He wants me back."

"_Hell_ no." Santana stomps over, pulling Tina into her arms. "You're _ours_."

Rachel touches her hand, smiling. "Ours."

Tina smiles back, relieved. "Yours."

* * *

Tina has her backpack clutched to her chest. Staring at her ex-boyfriend happily whistling to himself at his locker, she sighs.

'You can do it,' Rachel smiles at her, nodding as Santana comes up to draw Mike into a conversation. 'Well?'

Right. Nodding her head, Tina detaches from the wall. Soon, her hand is pressing into Mike's. "Mike," she smiles, taking in the happy, expectant expression he gives her, "How was camp?"

Accepting the hug he gives her, nodding at his stories as Santana mimics her, Tina waits until he winds down. "So," she smiles, "Dating anyone like I am?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from foxchaos; Tina is a USWNT fan and her girlfriends have to deal with all of her crazy fangasming after they win the gold. Thanks!

* * *

Tina hasn't stopped bouncing since the end of the game, the medal ceremony only upping her enthusiasm. Though she'd been enjoying what the bouncing did to her breasts, Santana's now continually counting to ten. Rachel, in her infinite wisdom, had disappeared into the kitchen 'to grab celebratory drinks'.

"Bitch," Santana had whispered as Rachel hurried past her.

Grinning, Rachel had just stuck her tongue out at her.

…Wait. A smirk settling on her face, Santana stands up from the couch. "Teeny," she gets Tina's attention, "Come here."

"_Santana_! We won!"

"Mmhm." Grabbing her, Santana sticks her tongue into her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **100 word prompt from foxchaos; Rachel is panicking over something not doesn't need to be panicked over and Tina is trying to calm her down. Santana's commentary is not helping at all. And she knows that. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel was worried that their flight was going to be canceled. No matter what Tina told her, she was convinced that they were going to miss their appointment. "I'm just _saying_," the small girl repeated for the umpteenth time, "That we can_not _afford to miss this."

"I know," Tina squeezed her hand, trying to get Rachel to calm down, "But we have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?" Rachel laughed humorlessly, "What if our flight doesn't come?"

"Then we're screwed," Santana yawned, rolling her eyes, "Absolutely screwed."

Rachel nodded furiously. "See?" she chattered, "_Tina_."

Tina glared at Santana. "_Really_?"

Santana smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Random 100 word Santinchel that doesn't meet the prompt it was written for but you can still have it anyways.

* * *

Tina's hands are sweaty. She'd find this annoying if Rachel's, tucked into her own as they waited for their girlfriend to walk through the door, weren't as well. "She's coming, right?" she burbles, blushing when Rachel turns her head towards her to drop a blind kiss to her forehead.

"She is," Rachel assures her, squeezing her hand, "I called her boss to make sure."

Tina's response is cut off by the sound of Santana's key turning in the lock. Exchanging grins, the girls almost immediately jump Santana as soon as she walks through the door. Their other plans would wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **100 word prompt from itsacurse; Rachel's a tease. Santana and Tina let her know how much trouble she's causing. Thanks!

* * *

Santana and Tina, performing their duet, had the perfect vantage point to see Rachel spread her legs and show off the underwear she was _not _wearing.

Almost tumbling when she first noticed it, Tina fared better than Santana, who honest-to-god _squeaked _in the middle of the music break. Through it all, Rachel smirked and licked her lips, uncrossing and crossing her legs at pivotal moments of her girlfriends' song.

An hour later, Rachel's chest was shoved against Tina's bedroom door, Tina's hand sliding under her skirt as Santana knelt below her.

"_Punishment_," Santana growled.

Tina cupped Rachel. "_So_ much punishment."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **100 word prompt from foxchaos; Santana wants to drag Rachel and Tina to a club, with fake IDs, and the two need some "special" convincing. Thanks!

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Come _on_," Santana threw her hands up, rolling her eyes, "We did this last summer. What's the difference now?"

From where she was sitting on her bed, eyes moving back and forth between her squared off girlfriends, Tina gave Santana an apologetic smile. "I'm actually with Rachel on this one. We're all over eighteen now. We'd be _legally_ in trouble."

"If _caught_," Santana stressed, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course." Taking a seat next to Tina, Rachel exchanged glances with her, two big, slow smirks crossing their faces. "We do."

"…But convince us?"

Santana laughed throatily. "Wanky bitches."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from foxchaos; Pezberry take Tina out on their first official Santinchel date. Thanks!

* * *

"…Rachel's not coming?"

"Oh, she is," Santana nodded, motioning for Tina to take the passenger seat, "She's just going to meet us there."

A wide smile splitting her face before disappearing and coming back more nervous, Tina nodded and slid in. Instantly busying herself with the seatbelt, she let out a breath when Santana squeezed her knee.

"Teeny, relax," Santana grinned, "We won't bite if you don't want us to."

Red rose on Tina's cheeks. "Okay," her smile finally relaxed completely, "Where are we going?"

Lowering her sunglasses onto her nose, Santana smirked. "Now where's the fun in telling you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Rachel and Santana argue in class, causing dramatic storm outs from both parts. Tina goes to check on them, finding a very naked Pezberry in a super compromising position in the bathroom. Thanks!

* * *

Tina walks in just as Santana's tongue slips inside Rachel. Head pressed close into her crotch, Rachel practically _humping _Santana's mouth, the small girl is gasping as her back arches.

"Oh!" Tina squeaks, a hand flying up to her eyes as her back hits the closing door.

Without moving from her position, Santana raises her finger in the 'one minute' gesture. And, indeed, less than a minute of Tina staring, opened mouth and heart pounding, Rachel is coming, slumping into Santana's arms.

"Now," Santana wipes her mouth, smirking at Tina, "Since you stayed, you're obviously not opposed to joining in."


End file.
